O Brilho de uma Estrela sem Sol
by Liay
Summary: O que acontece quando o seu sol deixa de existir? x.X DM/HG & RW/HG X.x


**Escritora:** Allany dos Santos**  
Beta-Reader: **Miss LaBelle

**Título: "**O Brilho de uma Estrela sem Sol" **  
Shipper: **Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy (Insinuações de Hermione e Ron)

**Link da Capa: h t t p : / / i m g 6 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / c a p a d a f a n f i c . j p g / **_{Sem os Espaços. =D}_

**Disclaimer: **A Saga Harry Potter não me pertence. Tudo pertence à Lady J. K Rowling.

**AVISO:** OS FATOS QUE ACONTECEM NESSA FANFIC SÃO A MINHA VERSÃO DA GUERRA DE HOGWARTS. NADA AQUI CONDIZ COM A HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL DO LIVRO "HARRY POTTER E AS RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE" – O QUE FOR IGUAL OU AO MENOS PARECER É MERA CONHECIDÊNCIA.

**Sinopse: **O queacontece quando o seu sol deixa de existir? x.X DM/HG & RW/HG X.x

**x.x.x**

_You said move on_

_Where do I go?_

_..._

_Você disse "siga em frente"_

_Pra onde vou?_

**x.x.x**

O quarto estava sendo iluminado pelos fracos primeiros raios solares. Parecia totalmente sem vida. Todos os livros na estante branca estavam milimetricamente arrumados por ordem de alfabética, tamanho, assunto e autor. As paredes eram de um tom pastel morto, sem vida. Como a dona daquele apartamento. Os pequenos criados mudos, um de cada lado da grande cama estavam um pouco empoeirados por culpa do tempo seco que fazia em Londres. Os porta retratos tinham uma moldura simples e nas fotos estavam dois rapazes que pareciam ter na época por volta de 11 anos.

A foto se mexia, como todas as fotos no mundo bruxo, e os garotos pareciam estar felizes. Seus movimentos revezavam entre sorrir e tentar pegar um pequeno pomo de ouro que brilhava em cima de suas cabeças. No outro havia o retrato dos pais da moça. Que sorriam, estáticos. Mas a jovem sabia que o único que importava era o que estava dentro da gaveta do móvel. A única coisa que dava vida a aquele cômodo quase morto era o homem de feição suave e risonha deitado em sua cama. O vermelho vivo de seus cabelos dava um contraste incrível nos lençóis brancos e ele dormia tão tranqüilamente que dava paz a qualquer um que estivesse a sua volta. Ron era vida. Mas não era a vida dela. A vida dela havia lhe sido tirada há um ano naquela maldita guerra que lhe tirou tanta gente, tantos amigos e o amor da sua vida.

O hobby branco ia até os joelhos e os cabelos castanhos estavam maiores que algum tempo atrás. A brisa quente do amanhecer batia contra o seu rosto e levava de volta ao seu nariz a fumaça do cigarro que ela fumava. Um vício que havia conseguido com seu outro vício. Nunca havia sentido dor maior em toda sua vida, ele havia a deixado tão cedo... Cada dia mais ela se perguntava o porquê dele não tê-la deixado morrer naquela guerra pelas mãos daquele maldito do Voldemort. Perguntava-se a cada minuto o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse entrado na frente daquele Avada Kedavra. Será que ele sentiria esse sentimento de vazio? Esse sentimento de tristeza inacabável? Ou será que ele não sentiria a falta dela e logo a esqueceria? Isso nunca poderia saber, afinal Draco Malfoy, o amor de sua vida estava morto.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_..._

_Comparações são facilmente feitas_

_Uma vez que você já sentiu a perfeição_

**x.x.x**

_-Granger! – O rapaz loiro a chamou. _

_-Ah, Malfoy... O que quer comigo? – O desinteresse e o tédio reinavam na voz da garota de cabelos castanhos. _

_-Não fale comigo neste tom. E venha comigo, não quero ser vista com você Sangue-Ruim. – Ele olhou para ela com nojo e a puxou pelo braço com violência. _

_-Ei, quem você pensa que é? – A menina estava irada. Aquele cara era um idiota. – Não vou com você a lugar nenhum. _

_-Ah vai sim. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar. _

_-Me larga Malfoy, ou eu grito! – Ela ameaçou. _

_-Eu acho que não Granger... Eu estou com aquela sua bola de pelos idiota... Se você não quiser que ele vire comida de Lula Gigante, acho melhor que venha comigo. – Riu, vitorioso. _

_-O Bichento? Como... Quando? – Ela não estava entendendo como ele havia feito para capturar o seu gato, sempre estava com ela ou dentro da sua casa..._

_-Venha logo! – Ele puxou seu braço._

**x.x.x**

Hermione tragou mais uma vez e sorriu. Naquele instante mal sabia ela que simples aulas de História da Magia poderiam mudar o rumo de sua vida para sempre. Sim, era isso que Draco havia vindo lhe pedir. Estava muito pendurado e iria repetir o ano caso não conseguisse tirar notas relativamente altas com o professor fantasma que todos consideravam insuportavelmente chato. Como ela adorava casos considerados impossíveis aceitou ajudar o Malfoy nessa "Árdua Missão", e então eles passaram a se encontrar todos as terças e sextas, escondidos na biblioteca de noite, na última mesa, no último corredor.

Um mês de aulas particulares depois ele chegara correndo para lhe contar que ele havia conseguido! Que havia passado! E ela sentiu felicidade e um aperto no coração... Estava esperando que a qualquer momento ele se virasse para ela e falasse que não precisava mais da Sangue-Ruim e que eles nunca mais iriam se falar, mas mais uma vez o rapaz a surpreendera. Deu a ela um abraço e fez o seu coração disparar, agradecendo com um quase inaudível "Obrigado Granger."

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_..._

_Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore_

_Eu peguei a mais madura_

**x.x.x**

_-Granger? Ei acorda... – Ele a sacudia levemente, apenas com o objetivo de acordá-la. Sabia que ela ficaria muito brava se ele a fizesse se atrasar. _

_-Mais que droga Malfoy... Já me disse para me chamar de Hermione... – Ela murmurou baixinho._

_-Quando você começar a me chamar de Draco eu penso no seu caso... – Ela sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados._

_-Acho melhor você acordar, daqui a pouco o toque de recolher vai começar... Ficar fora de Hogwarts nesses tempos e ainda à noite é quase suicídio... _

_-Só mais cinco minutinhos... – Ela se virou e acabou encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. _

_-Ok, ok... – Ele passou a mão pelos macios cabelos da garota quando ela já se encontrava dormindo. – Tudo o que você quiser, __**Hermione.**_

**x.x.x**

As lágrimas agora vinham naturalmente, como o sol fazia. Como ele sempre fez... Entrando naturalmente em seu coração, em seu pensamento, em sua cabeça, em tudo o que ela fazia... Mas agora que ele tinha a ido embora, e ela não sabia para onde ir, não sabia com quem contar, porque a única pessoa que desejava, era ele...

O maldito a deixara quando ela mais precisou, quando eles finalmente estavam livres e poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Ela realmente não entendia o porquê daquilo tudo. Não entedia porque viver, se o sentido da sua vida simplesmente não estava ali com ela, se não iria mais sentir seu cheiro, se não ia mais sentir seus lábios encostando-se aos dele, se não poderia nunca mais abraçá-lo. Porque nunca ninguém a entenderia com ele a entendeu, nunca ninguém a veria por baixo do pano de forte e inteligente como ele viu e ninguém a faria feliz como ele a fez... Nunca.

As mãos passavam pelo cabelo nervosamente. Queria gritar e esse sentimento de agonia, ela trazia no peito há muito tempo. Tempo demais que uma pessoa normal agüentaria. Mas ela sempre teve que ser a mais forte, a que agüentava tudo, a dama de ferro, a sem sentimentos, porque se fosse se deixar levar pelas emoções, ah... Aí não daria certo... E mais uma vez se perguntava por que as coisas tinham que ser mais difíceis para ela. Porque tinha que ser melhor amiga de Harry Potter, "O-Garoto-que-Sobreviveu" o "Eleito", ou do "Indesejável nº 1", porque tinha que ser apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, o "Slytherin metido a besta", "Incrível Doninha Saltitante", cruel, manipulador, sonso...

Porque simplesmente não foi enviada para a Ravenclaw onde teoricamente era o seu lugar? Uma vozinha veio em sua cabeça e disse que a vida não feita para ser fácil, mas para ela a sua parecia ser bem mais difícil que a dos outros...

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_..._

_Como um doce duro_

_Com uma surpresa no meio_

**x.x.x**

-_Corre Granger! -_ _Ela não estava entendendo nada. E o que ela menos entendia era por que ela estava correndo pelos jardins de Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy. Afinal por mais que eles se gostassem, ele sempre deixou bem claro que seria melhor que eles ficassem juntos as escondidas e ela adorava a idéia. Não suportaria nem pensar no Ron e Harry iriam pensar se um dia, chegasse do nada de mãos dadas com o Malfoy e dissesse: "Oi galera, não sei se vocês conhecem, mas esse é meu namorado!" e também não gostava nem de imaginar o que Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy pensariam se sonhassem que o querido filho sangue-puro deles estava saindo com uma sangue-ruim como ela. Apesar de não entender, o acompanhava o mais rápido possível e à medida que eles corriam se aproximavam mais ainda do lago, que nesta época do ano estava provavelmente congelado. _

_-Por Merlin Malfoy! O que você tá fazendo? – Ele parara bruscamente na frente dela quando eles chegaram ao lago. – Mas que... – Ele segurou seu rosto fortemente e a beijou, lento e úmido. Profundo. Ela havia ficado sem reação por alguns instantes, mas depois retribuiu, com a mesma paixão e intensidade. Apenas não entendera o porquê dele tê-la levado tão longe apenas para beijá-la. Até que ele se afastou dela e a olhou nos olhos. _

_-Eu te amo. Quer namorar comigo? – Os olhos da pequena menina mulher se arregalaram. Seu coração bateu tão forte que sentiu como se estivesse saindo pela boca. E ele sorriu ao ver que causava todo esse efeito nela. Pegou a aliança de prata, com algumas esmeraldas verdes e colocou em seu dedo. Estava nervoso, ela não era a primeira menina que pedira em namoro mais era a primeira que ele realmente amava e que ele queria, não por sexo, mas sim por carinho._

_-Que pergunta mais idiota... – Ela olhou para ele séria, e ele estremeceu. – Claro que eu quero Malfoy. Eu te amo. – Ele abriu o maior sorriso que Hermione já vira e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, feliz... O melhor beijo que alguém já havia lhe dado em toda a sua vida. _

**x.x.x**

Antes, o choro que era tímido e reprimido agora era compulsivo... Ela se sentara no chão frio da sacada enquanto se sentia a pior das criaturas. O mundo dela havia acabado no momento em que o dele acabou.

As mãos tremiam e as lágrimas, quentes e salgadas molhavam as vestes e ela não conseguia parar. Queria gritar, oh por Merlin como aquilo doía... Rasgava-lhe o peito com tal força e brutalidade que nem a Maldição Cruciatus poderia ser pior. A cabeça doía de uma intensidade que nunca havia sentido na vida, e ela achava que se seu coração parasse de bater ali mesmo ela seria feliz por não sentir mais aquela maldita dor.

E por mais uma vez ela colocava a culpa no mundo, que havia lhe tirado tudo de bom, seus pais, Draco... E ela se perguntava que merda de pecado havia cometido. Beijava compulsivamente aquele anel que ele havia colocado em seu dedo há tanto tempo atrás... Só eles sabiam o que acontecera naquele dia, e ela preferia que ficasse assim, apesar de não ligar a mínima para o que Harry ou Ron pensassem agora. Aquilo era um segredo deles, e segredos foram feitos para serem guardados.

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_..._

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_Pensando em você_

**x.x.x**

_-Psiu! – Ela escutou alguém a chamando enquanto fazia sua ronda, e quando viu, abriu um largo sorriso. _

_-Oi. –A garota respondeu sorrindo. Eles já haviam feito seis meses de namoro às escondidas e ele ainda continuava da mesma forma. Aparecendo sorrateiramente pelos corredores e a chamando como se ela fosse uma coruja. Derrepente a garota se pegou sorrindo neste meio tempo em que pôde imaginar-se como tal animal e rapidamente bateu a mão na cabeça por este pensamento idiota. _

_-Vem cá, eu quero que você venha ver algo. –Ele olhou para ela. _

_-Eu não posso agora, estou fazendo ronda Malfoy. – Viu um olhar de desaprovação no rosto pálido dele. – Coisa que você também deveria estar fazendo. _

_-Tem exatos seis monitores fazendo ronda agora. O castelo é grande o bastante para que nenhum deles se encontrem, você acha mesmo que eles poderiam saber se uma das monitoras desaparecesse por algum tempo? – Os olhos azuis dele a olharam suplicantes._

_-Isso não é certo garoto... – Ele fechou a cara. – Mas eu não consigo negar absolutamente nada a você certo? – O rapaz riu, marotamente. _

_-Isso não é nenhuma novidade Granger. _

_-Você é um bastardo convencido Malfoy. _

_-Mas você me ama de qualquer forma. _

_-Nunca disse o contrário. _

_As mãos se juntaram em movimento discreto por debaixo da capa e ela se sentiu segura, com todas as vezes que estavam juntos. _

**x.x.x**

E então com um sorriso amargo e dolorido ela se lembrou da primeira vez que se entregou a um homem. Poderia lembrar como se fosse hoje da grama úmida de Hogwarts em seus cabelos, da bela noite que fazia, dos gemidos cúmplices e da delicadeza que ele segurava levemente as suas mãos. Olhou mais uma vez para o garoto ruivo que estava deitado no meio daqueles lençóis brancos.

Ele nunca havia conseguido a fazer sentir o que ele fez. Não que ele não tentasse. Pelo o que disse a Hermione certa vez, o propósito de vida dele era fazê-la feliz, e ela se martirizou por isso. Ele tinha todas as mulheres que quisesse ao seu dispor, por ser muito bonito e também ser goleiro do principal time de Quadribol de toda a Grã-Bretanha, mas ele sempre se importou com _ela_. Sempre a amou e ela sofria bastante por não poder corresponder um sentimento tão bonito como aquele.

Ela apagou o cigarro e abraçou os joelhos. Há quanto tempo ela não ria? Não o riso amarelo que ela deu no casamento de Harry e Ginny. Não o sorriso vazio que ela deu quando Ron a pediu em casamento na noite passada. Não todos esses sorrisos. O sorriso simples, sem ser forçado nem obrigado. O sorriso que vinha quando ela estava com ele. Com o seu sol, o seu sol de cor pálida, o sol que a fazia brilhar e que iluminava sua vida escura e sempre tão sem-graça. A vida na qual ela sempre procurou aceitação chegando ao ponto em que até se forçou para consegui - lá e com ele a encontrou de uma forma tão simplória e fácil. Nunca com sorrisos amarelos, forçados ou vazios. Apenas sorrisos verdadeiros e bonitos. Ambos sorrisos delicados e amorosos, assim como ele sempre foi com ela, que nunca foi merecedora daquele homem. E foi aí que ela pode entender o porquê de ele ter sido tirado dela. Porque ela não o merecia e nunca mereceu. Ele era muito bom para ela.

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best?_

…

_Como eu fico bem_

_Uma vez que já tive do melhor?_

**x.x.x**

_Andava tranquilamente pelos corredores, queria chegar logo na biblioteca e adiantar o trabalho de DECAT. Cantarolava alegremente uma música trouxa, enquanto via o corredor se esvaziar cada vez mais. Sentira seu braço ser tocado levemente, em primeiro momento achou que era algum Gryffindor perdido pelo castelo, provavelmente do primeiro ou segundo ano, mas quando se virou deu de cara com um Draco Malfoy extremamente sério. Seu rosto se contraíra quando vira a cara de assustada que Hermione fizera quando o viu. _

_-Você me assustou Malfoy. – Disse ela, baixinho, com a voz suave. _

_-Desculpa. Preciso falar com você. Vem comigo. – Ele não conseguiu a olhar nos olhos, e ela teve um pressentimento que algo ruim estava para acontecer. _

_Andaram um pouco em silêncio, até que ela viu uma porta aparecer magicamente na parede, que ao passar dez segundos antes por ela, não havia nada._

_-"Sala Precisa? É algo realmente sério para ela aparecer assim." – A garota de cabelos castanhos pensou enquanto eles entravam no grande lugar._

_-Eu não posso mais ficar com você Granger... – Ele olhava para o chão, e ela sentiu uma forte pontada no coração, que a fez perder o ar. _

_-Do que você está falando Malfoy? – A voz dela estava embargada, e ele quase sentiu o coração saltar do peito. _

_-Exatamente o que você escutou Hermione. – Ela olhou nos olhos dele e tocou os dedos finos e delicados no próprio queixo. _

_-Por quê? Não me ama mais? – A garota tentava lutar com as lágrimas que já começavam a cair, e Draco olhou imediatamente para ela e a segurou nos braços. Detestava vê-la chorar, principalmente quando era ele o causador te tal tristeza. _

_-Disse que não podia mais ficar com você Granger, mas não disse em momento algum que não queria. – Ela virou-se para ele novamente. Não estava entendendo nada do que ele estava falando. _

_-Então, o que te impede de continuar comigo? – Ela tentava limpar as lágrimas que insistentemente cair dos seus olhos cor-de-mel. _

_-Por favor, não me faça te mostrar isso... _

_-Eu quero saber Malfoy! –Ela gritava, e saiu de seus braços rapidamente tentando se afastar dele. _

_Ele, que estava com uma blusa de mangas compridas, arregaçou a do braço esquerdo. O coração de Hermione parou. Gravado em seu braço, queimado a fogo como tatuagem estava à marca dos Comensais da Morte. _

_-Mas, mas... QUE MERDA FOI ESSA QUE VOCÊ FEZ DRACO! – Ela gritava, havia entrado em desespero antes que ele pudesse ter dito algo. – Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? – Batia no peito dele com toda força que encontrava em seus punhos fracos e ele deixava. Deixava porque realmente estava errado, e porque ela precisava descontar aquela raiva toda no causador dela. Uma hora ela perdeu as forças e foi escorregando, sentando chão. _

_-Me desculpa Hermione, me desculpa... Mas o destino de todo o Malfoy é servir ao Lorde das Trevas... E... _

_-CALA A BOCA MALFOY! – Ela gritou e ele se assustou... – SAI DAQUI! Por favor, vai embora... Sai daqui... _

_-Eu te amo Granger... – Ele olhou para ela, que estava com a cabeça abaixada, entre os joelhos. _

**x.x.x**

Os lábios se contraíram levemente. Não tinha mais vontade de chorar. Doía bastante, mas as lágrimas já haviam secado. A vontade de rir veio à garganta, aquele riso desesperado. Normalmente, quando ela sentia aquela dor, pelo menos tinha lágrimas para chorar, mais até aquilo havia sido tirado dela. Agora a leve brisa se tornava uma ventania. Os cabelos ricocheteavam violentamente no rosto dela, e ela não tentava tirá-los de lá.

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

…

_Agora a lição foi aprendida_

_Eu toquei e eu fui queimada_

**x.x.x**

_Semanas já havia se passado desde que Hermione não havia falado mais com Draco. Os amigos se preocupavam com o silêncio constante da garota, que havia emagrecido bastante desde o acontecido. Harry e Ron quase não a viam direito, a não ser nas aulas ou quando havia alguma pesquisa em grupo. Mas as poucas vezes que isso acontecia eles sempre tentavam entendê-la e a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Eu estou bem meninos, apenas um pouco cansada."_

_ Os dias se passavam rapidamente e ela vivia imaginando o que havia acontecido com o garoto de cabelos loiros. Imaginando se ele estaria bem, se já havia feito mal a algum trouxa... Seu senso de responsabilidade sempre a avisou para correr e contar sobre a marca dos Comensais para a professora McGonagall, mas a garota não tinha coragem. Achava-se uma completa covarde e nos seus pensamentos havia sido mandada para a casa errada. Tinha uma teoria que nesses tempos de guerra contra Voldemort, Draco concerteza iria ser preso em algum lugar para ser torturado ou até para ser espião, e ela sentia que ele acabaria sendo morto ou por Voldemort quando ele descobrisse sobre a traição ou pelas pessoas que estavam lá para destruir seus seguidores, sendo que nada tinha feito. Sua única fraqueza era ser devotado demais a um pai e uma família que queria esse tipo de futuro para o filho. _

**x.x.x**

Suas pernas estavam dormentes há algum tempo. A posição que se encontrava era demasiada desconfortável. Passara esse tempo todo se sentindo assim: desconfortável. Não esse tempo que passou sentada no chão frio da sacada. Não a noite passada quando Ron lhe pediu em casamento. Mas sim todos esses 12 meses, 365 dias, 4 estações e as 12 horas que havia ficado sem ele. De repente seu olhar passou da cama onde o jovem de cabelos ruivos dormia para a porta do banheiro. Seria tão mais fácil se ela se levantasse daquele piso branco e pegasse a gilete que estava na pia. Seria indolor não seria? Seria rápido não seria? E então finalmente ela poderia se encontrar com ele mais uma vez, e seria para sempre, não seria? Porque se eles estivessem juntos mais uma vez nem a morte poderia separá-los, porque ela não deixaria.

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_..._

_Como eu pude me permitir_

_Deixar você ir_

**x.x.x**

_Isso não podia ficar pior. Não tinha como ficar pior. Harry havia desaparecido, os Comensais haviam invadido Hogwarts, Fred, Remus e Tonks estavam mortos, ali caídos no chão bem ao lado dela, e para completar ela não havia visto Draco há algum tempo. A última vez que o vira foi quando ele passou para o lado que ele sempre pertenceu. O deles. _

_Os pés a apressavam. Tinha que achar logo alguém que pudesse tirar a Sra. Weasley daquele choque antes que ela fosse atingida por alguma daquelas Maldições Imperdoáveis que eram lançados pelos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Quando chegou perto da pessoa que mais tinha como mãe no mundo bruxo há alguns segundos atrás só escutou lamúrias desconectadas e sem o menor sentido, as poucas palavras que saíam de seus trêmulos lábios diziam que queria ter morrido no lugar do seu pequeno menino, e que ela não saberia viver sem a sua companhia e suas palhaçadas. _

_Saiu pela passagem secreta que havia encontrado há alguns meses fazendo rondas e foi parar nos aposentos dos professores do primeiro ano. Olhou o corredor antes de sair e se assustou com o que viu. Parados bem ali, estavam __Petter __Pettigrew_ _e Voldemort. Ela nunca o havia visto de perto mais agora sabia o quão assustador ele era. Tentou voltar, mas sabia que se o fizesse sua saída seria percebida e isso não seria bom. Preferiu então ficar quieta em seu lugar e tentar escutar alguma coisa. _

_-Harry Potter morrerá pelas minhas mãos Rabicho! E isso é incontestável, me entendeu? – A voz soou como um sussurro, o mais terrível que Hermione já escutara. _

_-Claro meu senhor! Eu só estava dizendo que é muito perigoso descer agora! Vamos fazer uma armadilha para ele, fazer algo diferente para que o senhor não passe por tanto perigo! – Pettigrew parecia desesperado. _

_-Sou eu que decido as coisas aqui Rabicho, e eu sei o que estou fazendo. Ou você acha que sou incompetente? Hã? Acha que irei perder para aquele moleque Potter? Diga! – A risada que saiu de seus lábios era uma risada maníaca. Fez todos os ossos da jovem tremerem. _

_-Claro que não meu senhor! Você é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Potter só está vivo até hoje por causa da sorte, daquela sabe-tudo Granger e do traidor de sangue Weasley, que sempre o salva na última hora. _

_-É eu sei. Aqueles dois já me causaram muitos problemas. Mas fique quieto um pouco. Nagini está a caminho._

_-Sim mestre. _

_No mesmo momento a castanha travou. Sentiu algo se arrastar ao seu lado dentro da apertada passagem. A morte havia chego para ela. Lentamente a cobra se locomoveu para fora do local que as duas dividiram por alguns segundos e se formou um bolo em sua garganta. Em pensamentos ela se despedia de seus pais, de Harry, Ron, Ginny e Draco. Pedia desculpas por não ter sido mais forte e não ter sobrevivido para ver o Lorde das Trevas finalmente morto. _

_-Ora ora... A que bons ventos lhe trazem aqui Granger... – A voz terrível do homem se espalhava orgulhosa por todo o corredor. Ela tentou ficar imóvel, mesmo sabendo que já havia sido descoberta sua localização. – Pensei que você era uma menina inteligente e educada... Venha... Saia daí. Será melhor para você. _

_Procurou forças para sair da passagem e encarar-lo mais não conseguiu. _

_-Se você não vier, eu irei aí te buscar e será muito pior. – Escutou a risada histérica do pequeno traidor ao fundo. _

_Seus pensamentos corriam a mil por hora, e ela pensou que se iria morrer, pelo menos morreria com dignidade, como uma corajosa Griffyndor. A garota procurou forças em seu interior e conseguiu sair. A primeira visão que teve foi de Voldemort com um sorriso estampado no rosto frio, Nagini aos seus pés e Rabicho atrás dele. _

_-Hum... Então é você, a tão falada Hermione Granger... Amiga do insolentemente assim chamado de "Garoto-que-sobreviveu" Harry Potter... – Seus olhos lhe penetravam a carne. _

_-Sim, sou mesma. – Ele sorriu. _

_-Coragem digna de uma Griffyndor. Mas vamos logo ao ponto, onde ele está Granger? _

_-Eu não sei. – A resposta foi curta e verdadeira. Ela realmente não sabia onde ele estava, mas o Lorde não pareceu muito convencido. _

_-Você quer jogar garota? Tem certeza que quer jogar comigo mesmo sabendo que serei vencedor? Sua petulância que irrita. – Ele levantou a varinha. – Vamos jogar. CRUCIO! _

_O grito dela foi ouvido por todo o corredor. A dor era muito mais forte do que aquela que ela sentira quando Bellatrix lhe torturara. Tinha muito mais ódio, muito mais força. _

_-Se você me disser onde ele está às coisas serão bem mais simples Granger. A dor parará, e tudo será mais fácil, agora DIGA! _

_-EU NÃO SEI! EU NÃO SEI, POR FAVOR! – As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto, mas ele parecia não ligar para a agonia da menina, parecia sim se divertir. _

_-Ok. Esses Griffyndors não são corajosos. São burros. Crucio! _

_Então eles passaram alguns minutos assim. Ele perguntava e ela dava a resposta que Voldemort considerava como mentira. _

_-Cansei de brincar com você menininha. Vamos acabar com isso, Avada Kedrava. _

_E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ela esperou a morte mas ela não chegou. A dor era tanta que ela desmaiou com o desejo que solucionar aquela charada incessante. Porque ela não estava morta? _

_Alguns dias se passaram e Hermione acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça. Enquanto abria lentamente os olhos via as figuras que agora iam tomando forma pouco a pouco. Via ao redor da cama rostos familiares, como o de Ron que lhe segurava as mãos, Harry que estava um pouco mais distante junto com Ginny que deveria estar bastante abalada pela morte de Fred, o resto da família Weasley e a professora Minerva. Quando ela tentou se levantar, viu aqueles rostos tão tristes se alegrarem um pouco. Ron foi o primeiro a abraçá-la._

_-Ah Mi. Esses foram os piores dias que eu já tive. Pensei realmente que você ia morrer. – Ele estava trêmulo e quase chorando. _

_-Eu também. – A sua voz saiu mais fraca do que ela queria. – Mas alguém sabe o que aconteceu? _

_ -Como assim? – Harry que há alguns minutos atrás se mantinha calado questionou. _

_ -Avada Kedrava. Antes de desmaiar, eu escutei Voldemort direcionar essa maldição a mim, mas pelo o que vejo ou não funcionou ou alguém impediu. _

_ -Ah, bom... Isso... Alguém realmente impediu Mi. – O sussurro quase inaudível saiu dos lábios menina ruiva. Ela sentiu seu peito apertar derrepente. _

_ -Quem? _

_ -Malfoy. – Quando ela disse aquilo meu mundo parou. Ela era a única que sabia o que acontecia entre Hermione e Draco. Então ela finalmente entendeu o porquê de tanta cautela e a sua ficha caiu sobre o porquê dele não estar ali ao redor as sua cama. _

**x.x.x**

Agora ela não sentia mais dor. Apesar de estar cortando lentamente seu próprio pulso ela estava mais feliz do que já estivera em anos. Ia finalmente se encontrar com ele novamente... Havia chego à veia principal. Despediu-se e se desculpou lentamente com Ron, Harry e Ginny e direcionou a navalha.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo Granger? – A voz correu pelo quarto e ela congelou. Respirou fundo e sentiu o delicioso cheiro de menta viajar pelo quarto.

-Por Merlin. Até maluca eu estou agora? – Apontou a navalha mais uma vez para o pulso a diferença é que agora ela tremia.

-Louca eu não sei, mais surda talvez. – A garota tampou os ouvidos rapidamente e começou a cantar uma música trouxa. Então ela sentiu o toque que desejava sentir a tantos anos e quando virou viu a feição mais bonita do mundo. – Malfoy?

-Não Granger... Harry Potter. – Ele parecia bravo.

-Você voltou? Você voltou para mim?

-Não. Voltei para te impedir de fazer tal loucura. – Disse ele, ríspido.

-Eu não estava fazendo nenhuma loucura. Eu não agüento mais essa dor que me consome. O que adianta ficar viva, se não serei feliz nunca mais? – Os olhos dela estavam marejados.

-Eu dei minha vida por você Granger. Porque te amava e queria que você vivesse. Você pode ser feliz se tentar. Eu nunca te deixei e nunca te deixarei. Estarei sempre aqui com você, para você. – Ele lhe deu um leve beijo na testa. – Mas você tem que viver. Os Weasley ainda sentem falta do Fred, Harry tem só você, Ron e a Ginny como próximos. Eu entendo que você sente falta de todos que você perdeu, mas você tem que lutar, e ser feliz. – Ela o olhou e viu que ele não a entenderia.

-O que acontece quando o seu sol deixa de existir? – Ela perguntou enquanto o sentia abraçá-la.

-Vire uma estrela e brilhe por si só, como você sempre brilhou. - Draco respondeu, enquanto levantava e desaparecia entre as cortinas brancas da sacada.

-Obrigada, meu amor. Meu amor eterno. - Ela sorriu, enquanto secava as lágrimas. Sentiu que a presença dele havia cessado. Não quis abrir os olhos por ora. A pele se eriçou com o vento frio e ela levantou. Ron, mesmo inconsciente de tudo que havia acontecido e dormindo em um sono profundo a abraçou assim que ela deitou na cama. A jovem mulher olhou para ele e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos rebeldes.

-Se eu não posso mais ser feliz, você vai ser querido. Porque esse será o sentido da minha vida agora e eu farei de tudo para que isso aconteça. - A garota selou os lábios dele e o envolveu em seus braços.

Porque aquela estrela estava mesmo sem a menor alegria em seu ser, porque aquela estrela estava mesmo machucada, porque aquela estrela estava mesmo morta por dentro, mas agora ela tinha um motivo para voltar a brilhar.

_No more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay_

…

_Sem mais erros_

_Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar_

_Ficar_

**x.x.x**

Nhaaa.! Mais uma one-shot terminada.! Eu particularmente não gosto de ler fics de drama e tragédia, mas essa me veio na cabeça como um raio e as idéias foram se formando derrepente. Espero que todos vocês gostem e expressem suas opiniões por meio de reviews.

Beijo beijo. :*


End file.
